Behind the darkness there is  a light
by pociandsmithever
Summary: What happens when Pocahontas find that she can see the future because she lives 2 different lives?And how can she change her drama fate and live happy?There is a strange man who can help Pocahontas.Will she save John? Will she change her WHOLE fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Pocahontas woke up from her bed and found in hers and john smith's house at Jamestown... Suddenly she saw many people around. After she passed the stairs she look Thomas with his face down. Ben is looking at the window and he's telling something to Lon. Lon shaked his head. ''Pocahontas, I am so sorry. I feel horrible, John was my best friend'', said Thomas. Ben and Lon did the same. Then she saw Wiggins with a rag. She looked with shock. After a few moments '' Sorry? Sorry for what Tomas? And what are you doing all of you there? Where is John?'' ''Pochaontas, what are you talking about? Are you so sad that you don't want to take it? John Smith is dead. And the baby that you were waiting for, too.'' Said Ben. Pocahontas looked with her mouth opened. ''What? It isn't true. I went for sleep yesterday with John, I never lost my child and John is alive. What type of joke is this?'' the native princess said. ''Pocahontas I'm so so sorry, you're so tired, so sad of all this. You were so happy with John and know that. It isn't possible to slept with John yesterday, 'cause he died 6 days ago and now we are all there to cry about him and help you.'' said Lon. ''I hope that you don't pain so much to your body from your lost of your baby.'' Told Wiggins. Then a knock at the door heard. It was Nackoma. ''Oh Pocahontas'' she said and hugged her. ''Are alright?'' she asked her best firend ''No I am not'' said the native princess, ''I am not 'cause''…. She couldn't end her sentence because of Nackoma. '' 'cause you lost your baby and John the time that you were so happy.'' Pocahontas screamed. ''No, I am not about that. Because all of you are liar. John never died. John is alive. ''Oh, Pocahontas you are so nervous, please sit down'' said Nackoma. ''You are so nervous because you lost your baby. '' Nackoma added. ''No I am not of this. Because I have my baby. But now the only that matters is John Smtih. Where is he?'' Pocahontas said, then added '' an where is my father''. ''Your father is in the village, now go to your bed. I ''ll help you.'' Said Nackoma. She went to her bed and then everything disappeared. She woke up and she goes again to the living room. There is no one, she thought. Then she start to search for John. '' John, john'' she screamed. ''What happened'' said John, ''are you alright my Pocahontas?'' ''John you are alive? '' she said and hugged him '' I think yes '' he said and laugh. ''It's not funny'' she said. ''Oh, sorry Pocahontas. Don't be afraid. It was just a nightmare, I will never leave you, remember? And you mustn't be nervous, you have a child in your body around 2 months.'' John said and kissed her cheek. ''Yes, you are right. I love you'' the native princess said. ''I love you, too.'' After a few moments '' I must go to the port. Will you be alright? Captain asked. Pocahontas said yes. Then John lefy the house. ''I am so happy, It was just a fool nightmare'', she thought and started to go to her village and see her father. She noticed that it would be better if she don't speak about that. ''It was just a nightmare'', she said again but she didn't knew that it was not just a nightmare but something more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I am a little bit of sad because I have not I am waiting for your comments.I hope you like this.!**

''Father'' called pocahontas. ''Wingapow, daughter, how are you?'', said Powhatan. ''I am...'' she stopped for a moment. ''May I speak to my father about my dream? No, it was just a nightmare''.

''Well,how are you?'' asked again the chief and stopped pocahontas' thoughts. ''Oh, I' m fine,but father I...''. a voice stopped pocahontas again. ''Chief Powhatan, we need you'', it was a warrior. ''We will speak another time my daughter, pocahontas. And you must to be more careful, a life is growing inside you, like a new true on the earth. Don't go for swimming to danger waterfalls and so on.'' said powhatan and went inside at a hunt. ''I ALWAYS will go for all this father'', whispered the native princess and laughed. Let's go to Nackoma. ''Nackoma? HELLO oh sorry I mean Wingapow''. ''Wingapow Pocahontas, so you became a woman of them?'' said Nackoma for joke. ''I am not. I am between 2 sides, between 2 worlds, I will never change myself but I will never betrayal my husband, my everything, my child's father, my love, my..'' Nackoma stopped Pocahontas and said '' I understood, I understood you mean John''. Pocahontas with a sarcastic voice asked '' how do you know it?''. The 2 women laughed and walked across the path out from the village. ''Well, how is this situation?'' began Nackoma. ''To live with John? To be with him everyday, to wake up with him?'' asked pocahontas with excited. ''No, pocahontas, I mean how you feel with a life inside you. There isn't only John Smith in this life. How more deeply in love can you fell?'' told Nackoma. ''The only thing I know now is that I love him every day again and again. I will have a baby from him. And this time I am so afraid of lost him because of …'' the native princess stopped . ''Because of''? Nackoma stopped the silence. ''Nothing. Well, it's wonderful to have a soul inside you,and more from the man that you love. It's like you created with him something new, a new life from your lives. It's like a new river which grow between to others. But sometimes I think that I' ll stop to have a free life with the child. From the other side I am so grateful everyday to God because in few months, 7 excallty I will have john's baby.'' pocahontas changed topic because she didn't want to talk about her dream,her nightmare. Before she could to tell something more she heard a similar voice from behind. '' Not seven. We shall have our baby in 8 months and 10 days'' john came closer to the women. Pocahontas ran to him. '' How are you here? Didn't you go for the job about ships?'' asked pocahontas as she hugged him. He kissed her cheek and then he said '' Well, actually the work isn't for today, I told you a lie. Because I took you this.'' he was breathing quickly as he took a little box and opened it forward to Pocahontas. The native princess saw a beautiful bracelet, a precious silver jewelery. ''Let me to wear to you'', said John. Pocahontas gave her hand. ''Oh John is wonderful, amazing. The most amazing. But why?'' asked the native princess. ''Because you are my everything'' said John. Pocahontas kissed him, and he kissed back. Nackoma coughed and that made the couple stop the kiss. ''Sorry because I am here'' said Nackoma with a little bit of sarcasm in her voice. ''But John you count the days which stayed before you 'll have the baby?'' added Nackoma. ''And the times'' answered John. Nackoma went to the village as Pocahontas and John were going to Grandmother Willow. Pocahontas kissed passionate John Smith but inside her she was in shock. When she saw John Smith's gift for her, she pretended that she was happy but inside her,she was dieing. ''That bracelet, I was wearing on my nightmare. I was wearing my pajamas and the bracelet. It's so strange. How can be the same jewelery? The same?'' she thought. ''What's wrong?'' john smith finally said. ''Please my love,don't leave me, never.'' pocahontas begged. ''Of course not. I never will. Don't cry, dry your eyes my love.'' he took her on his hug, he kissed her forehead. ''What do you think about a dip on the river?'' he added because he wanted to make pocahontas' disposal. ''But our clothes will get wet.'' the native princess said. ''It doesn't matter'' told the captain with a smile full of love in his face. ''Come on, I will go first and you don't like when I do this my princess'' john smith began to run and behind him was Pocahontas. She stopped for a moment and saw her hand with the bracelet. They could all this make a coincidence? ''I am coming'' she said finally. The wind was blowing and the fate was coming as the couple was joying their time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey, this Is the 3rd chapter. I wrote it with excited. I took the decision to put something that maybe can help to understand better the story. When I post new chapters I will put again and again the phrase '' … days before the fate''. The number will change at every chapter.**

**''60 days before the fate''**

''Pocahontas, Pocahontas wake up. Please. What's wrong?'' Captain Smith told with stress and he tried to resist to her woman's attack. ''What happened?'' Pocahontas whispered as she shook her head and cornered inside his husband's hug. ''You were screaming awhile you were sleeping. Again the nightmare?''. Pocahontas suddenly stood up. ''Are you ok? Are you alive? Are you here? Do you pain?What...''but her husband stopped her. ''Whoa, one thing at time. I am ok. And I am alive. A little bit (he laughed). I am here with all my parts. But what's wrong? Maybe you want to get rid of yourself of me?'' john said with sarcasm. ''John, please can you stop this sarcasm? I am lost. I feel horrible please''said Pocahontas and started to cry. John Smith's heart had broken and he thought that it wasn't a good time for jokes. ''Sorry my beautiful princess. But what have you got the last time? Troubles with the baby or something like this?'' then he kissed her softly. ''No, I have not troubles with the baby. But with you. I feel that I will lose you.''. She said in his ear. John understood that there was a problem with his wife's psychology. That was serious. He look seriously and softly, then said '' Pocahontas, you never will lost me. Look at me ok? If you are in this situation because the anniversary of the day that I left you 5 years ago, to Jamestown, because of my wound and you think that I am going to live you again, you are wrong. Now, I am right. There isn't ractliffe or a damn weapon to hit me or anything else. I am here, for you and our baby.'' The native princess had frozen. Yes, what could be the relationship between her nightmare and the anniversary of the day that John left her? And why she couldn't remember what happened to her nightmare? Why? Maybe if she could remember, she 'd learn more about the death of John Smith and their baby. But she isn't sure if the nightmare was the same type like the nightmare that she had a week ago. Or it was just a different nightmare? ''Oh, my sweet adventurer, yes maybe it is because you left 5 years ago and this day 's coming soon. It doesn't matter now and sorry for the way that I spoke you before. I love your sarcasm.'' said the native princess. '' I love your everything. I am so sorry again. And I like when you tell this'' john smith added then kissed her with passion. '' What?'' pocahontas asked. '' When you call me sweet adventurer''. Said the captain. Would you like to tell you again? My sweet adventurer.'' He hugged her. After a few moments of a -love silence- she added. '' Do you want to sleep again?''... ''Not exactly to sleep, but.. I don't know.'', john said with a sneaky face and laughed. ''John, you have no shame.'' said Pocahontas! ''Sorry, princess. I know that you are sad and...'' but he couldn't to finish his sentence because Pocahontas stopped him: '' And I love this event.'' They kissed again but Pocahontas thought again and again the same things. The nightmare, the fate, John, the baby and so on. Who could help? The night ended with all of the love, an romance that couple had. The first rays of the sun made Pocahontas woke uo. John was not there, was not next to her. She ran to found herself again in the same situation. The same horrible feelings. But the house now was empty. Just a file at the table. She took it and opened it. Inside it there were the compass and a letter. ''The compass? But I have put it under the ground years ago. And a letter?'' the native princess started to read the letter. But it fell down from her hands. Then she understood that she was wearing black clothes. A black dress. ''What in the hell?'' she ran out. ''I must go to Grandmother Willow.'' though the native princess. But when she went there it wasn't! Just there was trees, dead trees. ''Where are the spirits, the colors of the wind, the voices of the mountain, Grandmother Willow, her mother's spirit?'' It was just a chilly, cold morning, full of loneliness the fog was everywhere. She took the letter from her pocket.

There were 2 letters. Pocahontas started to read for second time the first letter :

'' Pocahontas, my Pocahontas, my princess. The letter that you will find in the next page I wrote to you and I want to sent to you when I was to England because of my wound. There were so many letters that I never sent I never hold but this is the only one that I have held and I want to give you, now because we are together. Maybe when you will read this letter we won't be together. I ask from Thomas to give you this letter when the day of my death will come. I found the compass and I gave you this ''gift'' again. I hope to show you the right path.

Your sweet adventurer,

John Smith

She took the second letter and her heart was going to broke.

'' My only love Pocohontas,

My wound is better now. I don't pain. I think you everyday. And I understand that you were right. You never left me and I never did the same, too. Because everyday you are beside me. When I will be right, I will come back. I hope to still love me. Don't worry about me. I want to you know that the powers all of the storms in the earth couldn't take me from you. I want to know that I couldn't leave without you.

Yours,

John Smith (Captain)

PS: I hope that you can read this letter. I hope that the things I learned to you to Virginia at our first meetings could help. I am coming back to MY home soon.

Pocahontas screamed. Took the compass to her hands and the arrow showed her the way back to Jamestown. She started to ran again. She was listening the song '' listen with your heart'' inside her. But the wind with the spirits was nowhere. As she was running she stumbled and fell down. She hurt her arm, and blood was dripping. Exactly she hit her wrist. But she never stopped. She wanted to go to Jamestown, she wanted to know what happened.

**Hey, hope this chapter to like you. It's longer than the other to ''An unknown foreign Beauty for the comments and for the good words. I am waiting for other reviews from the members and the visitors. If you want to continue the story, review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Now Pocahontas was found to Jamstown. But what strange things? The wind was blowing with the leaves and the spirit of her mother was still alive. Now, all people were working as everyday, madams were discussing and going for shopping. They needed things and food for their home. Everything was alright. The native princess saw Thomas at the port. ''Hello Thomas''. ''Hello Pocahontas. How are you?'' before the native princess could answer Thomas noticed something. ''What happened to your hand?'' The native princess stayed for 1 minute, trying to understand what Thomas was talking about. Then she fell a apain to her right hand and looked at it. It was bound. How? But when she fell down noone was at Jamestown or to her village or to the forest. Something is wrong. ''Nothing important Thomas, just I hit my hand''. Said and broke the silence. ''Nothing important? Oh, Pocahontas this is the accident that told me john about ? If it is, then I think is important. Because John all the time was thinking and talking about your accident. Anyway, I wish to be nice early.'' Pocahontas looked at the sea. At the sea full of ships. But this time it was like she didn't see anything, only her problem. ''John told at Thomas about my accident? But how? It isn't possible.'' she thought. Because I hit it before. John doesn't know anything. And why it is in this white cloth?And what about the compass and the letter?'' she thought. The Native princess put her hand into her pocket. But what pocket? What about the black dress. She wore her native clothes which have not a pocket. ''What's in the earth?'' she whispered. ''Ah, Thomas, where is John? Is he ok?'' said after the first shock. '' John is on the ship. He is doing something''. Thomas answered, ''Thanks, I will go to find him'' Pocahontas went to the ship. '' John?'' The captain heard his woman's voice and left the ship.. '' My princess, what are you doing here?''said the captain as he was breathing quickly because he was tired. ''John please can we go to the forest? I have some questions for you,'' said Pocahontas. ''Well, I am busy with the job'' then he looked at her smitten hand and her face full of stress and he changed his opinion. '' But I am always free for you'' he added. Then he took a deep breath and kissed her forehead. ''Thank you john''. ''For what this? I have left jobs more important than this one. I can't thing of any right now but...'' he smiled and they began their way to the forest. Pocahontas looked at John seriously and started '' John Smith, I want to tell me what happened today.'' The captain looked with query '' But..'' Pocahontas stopped him '' Just do it please''. The captain still was so wondering because of her wife's behavior but he began.. '' Well, firstly I woke up first. You woke up after me. I thanked you for the beautiful night that we had together. Ehm, you know, we stayed at the bed and talked. Then you went to make breakfast and suddenly you cut your hand. I bounce your arm with a white cloth,I kissed it a million times and then I tried to make the breakfast but it was a failure. The only failure I ever had. (there was a little bit of sarcasm here). Fortunately, we ate at Thomas' house. And then I and Thomas went for our job. You and Jane, Thomas' wife stayed back. And then you went to your village talked with Nackoma and your father and came to find me.'' said the captain and felt that his neck was dry after all that he said. '' But why you asked me?'' Now, the native princess didn't know what she could to say. '' Because, I don't now. Ah..'' But suddenly she felt a hard pain that made her to scream. ''Princess, you pain so much? Something we have to do. If we met another doctor and...'' john smith said. ''It's nothing. I have worst pains than this one. I can't think of any right now but...'' They laughed and then kissed. '' John, it would be better if you will go back to your job, I don't want to keep you away from your job''. Said the native princess. ''You never...'' began the captain but Pocahontas stopped his encounters. Then was trying to think about everything that happened. Suddenly Grandmother Willow appeared. '' Oh, my Pocahontas, I have a long time to see you''. The tree said. ''I know Grandmother Willow. I just have troubles with my dreams, and my life. I am so confused. I can't

choose the right path. Please help me. The last time I...'' pocahontas was in despair. Grandmother Willow stopped her. ''Child listen to me : Things are not what they appear. Maybe the fate is somewhere written, but maybe there is your book to write. Just close your eyes and listen with your heart''. ''But Grandmother Willow, it's not so simple. Eh, wait for a minute. How do you know...'' but the tree wasn't there now. ''...what's my problem''... the native princess added. After a few hours pocahontas was in her house and began to cook but then john smith entered to the kitchen. '' What are you doing?'' asked. ''Ehm, I am cooking?'' the native princess said with a smile. ''With your hand in this situation?No way. I will try to make something or I asked from Thomas' wife. ''John, firstly I just hit my hand a little, it's not so important, and second if you try to make something..'' she laughed. ''What do you mean with this comment?'' he said and ran, grabbed her, and hugged his wife with strong. They kissed and sat down near the fair-place. And the time was flowing like the water, with happiness and love.

''-50 days before the fate''

The last 7 days were so quiet.. All were wonderful. Pocahontas hadn't nightmares and was with john smith more deeply in love than other times. They had great time together. She visited her village, Grandmother Willow, people from Jamestown. It was about 12:00,at midnight when Pocahontas woke up to take a glass of water and found John Smith in the kitchen. '' Pocahontas, what are you doing this time here?'' asked john. '' I am going to ask you the same,too.'' said the native princess. ''Maybe the fate'' added smith. ''Maybe, John'' pocahontas whispered.. ''Oh, now it's the time. Princess come on. I have to give you something.'' ''What?''asked pocahontas. '' Come on and you will see. Or I will take you.'' He said and took her on his hug. They finally went at a place at their house that was foreign for the native princess. ''What is here? I never came here'', said Pocahontas. ''The basement''. Answered the captain. '' It's dirty''.. pocahontas made a joke. '' You had to see my camp when I came to Jamestown.'' he laughed ''Anyway, princess see'' John Smith gave her a file. She opened. And now her world started to be destroyed again.

There were 2 letters. Pocahontas started to read for _**third**_ time the first letter :

'' Pocahontas, my Pocahontas, my princess. The letter that you will find in the next page I wrote to you and I want to sent to you when I was to England because of my wound. There were so many letters that I never sent I never hold but this is the only one that I have held and I want to give you, now because we are together.___**We ar**__**e **__**ful**__**l **__**of**____**happiness**____**and we are waiting for**____**our chil**__**d. I **__**want to**____**give you because this days**____**you are in bad situation.**_ I found the compass and I gave you this ''gift'' again.__I hope to show you the right path_**, **__**and get rid of your problem, that you don't want to talk me about it.''**_

Your sweet adventurer,

John Smith

She took the second letter and her heart was going to broke.

'' My only love Pocohontas,

My wound is better now. I don't pain. I think you everyday. And I understand that you were right. You never left me and I never did the same, too. Because everyday you are beside me. When I will be right, I will come back. I hope to still love me. Don't worry about me. I want to you know that the powers all of the storms in the earth couldn't take me from you. I want to you know that I couldn't leave without you.

Yours,

John Smith (Captain)

PS: I hope that you can read this letter. I hope that the things I learned to you to Virginia at our first meetings could help. I am coming back to MY home soon...

**Hey,like you this one?I hope so. This is the biggest from all my chapters. Please comment. Ask me questions, tell me things because I want to be better ect. And keep reading. Because now there are revelations, anguish and more. Where John Smith found the compass? Will Pocahontas talk to him about her nightmares and the double world that she leaves the last time? And what is the situation with a stranger that arrives to Jamestown, Dimitri, and her fate? If you want to learn read the next one and comment. If I see more comments I will put the next one. Thanks all the readers and the people who post comments.**


	5. Chapter 5

The same day- ''50 days before the fate''

It was the same day, the same time. Pocahontas took again the letter and read it. How strange were the things. The same letter? Almost the same words? Something was wrong. She walked to the bedroom. John was sitting on the beb. He looked at his wife's black eyes. ''My princess, when I gave you the letter I hoped that it would made you happy. And you seemed happy. But now, you are.. you are.. nervous and a little bit of sad. Why? Please tell me'' asked the captain, and came closer to the native princess, kissed her forehead. ''John, I am afraid because I feel that I will lost you.'' she whispered and started to cry to his shoulder. '' Pocahontas, I told you a million times. You never will. No matter what happens to me I'll always be with you, forever. But why do you feel that you will lost me? Tell me. Please'' he held her thigh. ''I can't'' she resisted. ''Yes, you can. I am your husband princess'' he told and kissed her passionately. They broke the kiss because they needed to breathe. ''Ok, I will tell you. But you won't say that I am crazy'' she said, and moved so close to the captain that he could feel her warm breath to his cheek. ''That's a deal'' he said softly, and looked with love and understanding at his eyes. ''Now, I can't go back'' she thought and turned from the other side because she couldn't look at john's deeply blue eyes. '' Last days, I have dreams. Horrible dreams with the same content. I have nightmares, about your own and our baby's death. I live a double world. Everything is so realistic. I need your help'' she finally took a deep breath before she turned from the other side to continue. But instead that, when she looked at John's side she saw no one. ''Where is John''? She thought and then screamed ''John...John...''. She couldn't stand at her legs anymore and fell down to the floor, put her face to her knees and tears filled her eyes. ''John, John, John, help'' she couldn't scream, she felt her voice husky, only she could whisper. Suddenly she felt a pain to her abdomen. She looked and understood that she had stitches. ''The child'' she thought ''again this terrible nightmare''.

''Pocahontas.. Pocahontas'' a voice called her name. ''Who are you''? The native princess asked and followed the voice. She finally entered to a room at her house, which in the real life wasn't at her own and John's house. It was a huge room. When opened the door, she saw a man, an old man with a mantle. ''It doesn't matter who I am, but who are you?'' he answered. ''I am Pocahontas'' she said with a tremulous voice. ''I don't see Pocahontas. I see a scared woman, a weak woman''. He told. He seemed a wise man. ''And why?'' she asked and sat down near to him. ''The past and the future are the same?'' he made the question and Pocahontas didn't know what she could answer and why the man changed topic. ''Hm, yes, I think, the fate makes our past'' she finally told. ''Wrong'' the strange man screamed and added '' The fate is only a proposal and shows you only ONE way that you can make your future. When you met John, you could run away. But you didn't. You heard the fate. You left your future to coexistence with your fate. You can change your fate, not everything inside it. For example, with the one or the other way you 'd MEET John Smith, you couldn't stop it. But you could choose between to run and stay. And you chose the second. There is fate, some things will happen no matter what we want but other, can change'' the man was so wise. He explained things, he told things that Pocahontas couldn't understand so much. ''How did you know about me and John and the event that I met him and I didn't run?'' she asked as she looked at man's eyes. They are small, bright, green, they have hidden a mystery. Around them there were some wrinkles. The stranger didn't answer just told something that made Pocahontas felt confused. '' Ask John where did he find his compass.''... The native Princess thought for a moment and some words slipped from her lips ''You... you gave it''. The strange man opened Pocahontas hand and put inside the compass. ''How have you got it? But John... '' she couldn't find the right words. But the man wasn't there. There were silence and dark. Everything disappeared. Pocahontas felt fear, cold and loneliness. She was so tired. She couldn't keep her eyes open. She felt a dizziness. She could hear voices. ''Pocahontas, Pocahontas''... She opened her beautiful eyes. It was John and called her. '' Oh, my sweet adventurer, what happened? I cannot remember'' she asked politely and softly. He bent and kissed his woman's lips. ''You lost your senses. It's from pregnancy..'' he told to her ear. ''And what about the letter''? John looked at her seriously. ''Nothing. You saw it, hugged me, told me that you loved me and we almost kissed when you fell down.'' Pocahontas put a hand to John's cheek. Then she opened her right hand. Inside it it was the compass. ''How strange. I thought that you left the compass on the table, I didn't know that you held it, when you fell down.'' the captain whispered. ''John, where did you find the compass''? She asked and put her hand to her abdomen. There wasn't nothing. Her abdomen had not stitches. ''A strange man gave it to me. He will leave Jamestown at 50 DAYS. We will go to visit him. I want to you know him'' he told as he put his hand to Pocahonta's abdomen and added ''Why are you have your hand here my princess? Does the baby move? I want to feel it''... she smiled. ''No, not yet. I tried to feel it but is early now.'' They hugged, how happiness there was between them. Pocahontas forgot everything. Just she had wonderful times with her husband...

**Hey, I am back. If you like it, comment. Who is this mystery man?**


End file.
